The Courtship of the Angels
by bloodygothicrose666
Summary: During a trip to Earth, the Hikari's meet and entrance the rulers of Hell. Chaos ensues as the Yami's kidnap the pure angels and bring them down to Hell. YxY BxR SxJ MxM Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hell is ruled by four demon brothers: Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura. Yami, being the oldest of them all, was the main king of hell. If for some reason he is unable to rule, the power would be passed to Seto, then Marik, then Bakura. That's where today's argument had stemmed from.

"But I want to go to the human realm as well! There is no reasonable reason to leave me here to do the boring stuff!" Marik's wails echoed off the walls of the palace.

Seto glared at Marik with his cold, cerulean eyes and said, "Marik, you are the most logical one to leave behind. Yami has been busy for much too long, and obviously needs a break, and--"

"Yami doesn't need a break; he's been doing fine for three years! Why does he need a break now?"

"Yami needs a break when he lets you and Bakura put mirrors above your beds and lets you have a cabinet full of any and every sex toy imaginable. And I need to watch over Yami so that he doesn't kill himself in the human world. You know how destructive they are. Yami might wind up like the rainforest, or the Yangtze dolphin."

"Those toys are for very beneficial purposes. The mirror I got was actually on the wall. It turns me on a lot more than just the typical ceiling mirror. And I tried out that mirror yesterday with this scrumptious little morsel, but his tail kept getting in the way of the view. I knew I shouldn't have hooked up with that incubus last night. The vampire was much more tempting, but too high-strung. But I didn't have enough time before that damn curfew Yami put up…Never mind, if this break crap will get that curfew thing stopped, I'm all for it." Marik heaved for breath after his long speech.

Seto just looked at him with a cool face, "I'm so glad you let me speak again." Marik groaned. Seto continued, "I just might let you come along if you finish all of the paperwork today." At this, Marik's face lit up and he scampered off to the King's Office.

Seto shouted after him, "Don't make me regret letting you come along!"

Meanwhile in heaven…

"Please, pretty please, pretty please with dark chocolate on top, can we please come with you?"

"No. You haven't finished your work yet. Joey, you still need a lot of help on your math problems, Yugi, you stink at history, and Malik, you just stink, go take a shower."

"Fuck you, Ryou. We've been working hard this entire week, and I took a shower just this morning."

Yugi gasped, "Malik, you'll get in trouble again if you talk like that. You know that the boss is always listening."

"I don't care; I want to go to Earth! Ryou, you know it would be a lot more fun with me there! I'll even remember to pull in my wings this time."

Ryou sighed. "Fine, you guys will never let me hear the end of this if I don't let you come with me. Remember, you must keep our secrets secret. Wow, that sounded weird. Keep your wings in and don't let your halo show. Those are dead giveaways."

"Woot! Success! We're going to Earth you guys!"

"Just meet me at the Gates tomorrow at noon. Bring some books so you can study while I go do my actual work. And if you can scrounge up any human money, that would be very helpful."

"Sure thing, Ryou. Thanks for letting us tag along," said Joey.

The four angels Ryou, Yugi, Joey, and Malik met at the Gates promptly at noon. The Gatekeeper nodded at Ryou before unlocking the giant golden gates.

"Okay, you guys, just follow me. If you get lost, just come back up here. Understand?"

Malik responded, "Yeah, Ryou, you don't have to be such a worry-wort. It's just Earth, what's gonna happen?"

Should I continue? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Courtship of the Angels: Chapter 2

Yami groaned. "How long are we supposed to stand here? Everyone else is already crossing the stupid street."

"You're supposed to wait until the little man on the other side turns green. All these humans are running the risk of getting hit by cars. We can't let anything happen to you, so we're being extra careful," said Seto.

Marik and Bakura watched all the humans cross the street without any sign of a car turning that way. When the sign on the other side turned green, the four demons began to cross.

Suddenly a little yellow car with a sign on it advertising something called 'Wicked' almost crashed into them and started honking. The driver looked angry, gesturing to the four. Seto decided that kicking out the taxi's headlights would be the appropriate human response to this predicament.

"I'm hungry, man! When are we going to stop for food?" Joey complained loudly, trying to be heard over the growling of his stomach.

Yugi answered, "We're going to wait for Ryou to be done with his meeting first. It'd be rude to eat without him. Plus, you'd get bored waiting for him to finish eating, anyway, so what's the point?"

"I guess you're right, Yug. But what are we going to do? He'll probably take hours."

Malik piped up, "Hey, guys, look over there! What is that?"

Yugi and Joey looked in the direction that Malik was pointing. It was a huge…_something_…that looked like a giant silver bean! The angels eagerly ran up to it.

Joey looked up and shouted, "Holy crap! Look at that!"

Yugi automatically said, "Don't say bad words, Joey."

"But he said it was holy. Hey man, that's trippy! It's our reflections!" exclaimed Malik.

Yugi uttered a "wow", then quickly started exploring the giant reflective bean.

"This meeting is about finished. Thank you so much for coming today, Mr. Bakura." A man in a large dark suit stood up from his seat in the neat office.

Ryou stood up as well, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Fischer. You know how to contact me with any questions about the new portal."

"Any time, Mr. Bakura, it's my pleasure doing work with you and your friends. You have a great reputation in this world."

"I'm so glad that we could come to an arrangement about the secrecy needed for this project."

"No problem. Any amount of money will keep my mouth sealed."

"That's great, Mr. Fischer. Well, I must go now. Thank you, again."

"Of course, Mr. Bakura." With that, Ryou left the stuffy office and walked towards Millennium Park. He knew his friends would have ended up there sooner or later. He walked up to Cloud Gate, hearing the delighted shrieks of Yugi, Joey, and Malik. The three angels were standing under the sculpture looking up at themselves, making obscene faces.

Ryou laughed, "Wow, you guys. Amazing, you haven't gotten past The Bean?"

"Is that what it's called, Ryou?" asked Yugi, not looking away from Joey's reflection rolling it's eyes back in it's head.

"It's actually called Cloud Gate, but you guys haven't even seen the fountain yet. Is this all you've been doing?"

"Yeah actually, we've been here practically since you left us outside of that giant building. I know everyone says it's the tallest, but it's still just giant hunks of metal and glass." Malik ranted. "Now what did you say about a fountain? I'm intrigued."

Ryou led them down a set of stairs, leading them to the most wonderful sight in Chicago: the Crown Fountain.

"OOOoooohhhh…LET'S GO!" The angels shouted, and ran off to play.

"Why not? Whoohoo!" Ryou finally joined in on the fun.

* * *

"You guys, I'm bored. Why did we even come here?" Bakura moaned.

Seto answered, "Yami heard a rumor that some angels were going to try and make a deal with the city to build a portal here. If they do that, the angels would practically take over the city. They would be safer and have a direct connection to Heaven with a portal. It would be difficult to keep a hold on the city with the creation of a portal. We had such great successes earlier with our mobsters, why did they have to go and die so soon?" Seto walked on in a daze.

"So what he's trying to say is that I have to _negotiate_ with the business-man that the angels are dealing with. Mr. Fischer works in the Sears Tower. You guys can wait on the Observation Level. It's the closest you'd ever get to heaven, since demons can't go there at all. Enjoy the view, boys!" And with that, Yami left to have a little chat with Mr. Fischer.

Mr. Fischer was a harder nut to crack than the other men Yami had dealt with before. The angels had paid him a lot of money to keep his mouth shut about any negotiations going on between them. But Yami always won out in the end. The angels would have to send their emissary to a different businessman.

Yami joined his brothers on the Observation Level. "Let's go guys."

Bakura turned around, "What? But we just got here! I don't want to go yet. The view is really cool."

Marik agreed. "The angels have it good if they can see stuff like this all the time."

"Well, the angels failed on this one. No portal is going to be built on this building any time soon." Yami said with a grin. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving."

The four demons casually strolled through downtown Chicago, arguing about where to eat. Marik wanted steaks, Bakura wanted Cajun, Seto wanted Asian, and Yami just wanted to eat. They decided on something none of them wanted, sandwiches. They were walking towards a nicer fast-food restaurant when they walked past a giant fountain.

"Oh my…fuck, look at that!" Marik shouted.

Bakura looked over. "Yeah, that is pretty cool. Why is water squirting out of that giant thing's mouth? Whoa, the face just changed!"

"No, man, over there." Marik said, pointing in the direction of the middle of the fountain.

"Fuckin' hell…hey, Yami take a look at those kids…I think I just got the biggest hard-on of my life!"

* * *

"Argh, Yugi, get off of me!" Ryou laughed, laying on the wet ground.

"Only when you admit that I'm a better splasher than Joey!"

"Sure you are, of course, you use your feet, Joey uses his hands. Feet beat hands any day." Ryou rolled out from under Yugi.

"Uh-huh. Aw man, the other one's spitting now!" Yugi ran to go stand under the giant stream of water coming out of the giant fountain. He saw Joey and Malik on the other side, fighting for the right to stand right under the giant spray. They didn't notice when the one stream turned off. Yugi gasped as a giant fountain of water came down from the top of the fountain. Joey and Malik hadn't seen, and screamed when the water landed on them. Ryou fell down again, laughing himself silly.

Needing a break, he went over to Yugi, who was pretending to take a shower, even though all of them still had their clothes on. "Yug, I'm going to be sitting on that bench over there, okay?"

"Sure thing, Ryou. You know, you're shirt is sticking to you funny. You can see everything! You shouldn't wear a white shirt when you know there's a fountain here."

"And you shouldn't wear skin-tight ones, either, Yugi. I'll be over there."

Ryou turned around to the large plank of concrete where many mothers were sitting and watching their children. Ryou took off his shirt and started wringing out the water. He wasn't looking up until he heard, "Hey, sexy. What are you up to?"

Sorry it took me so long to update. It's going to be like this for a while. I've been working on this really important project that could save me a lot of money in college, so I haven't been writing a lot. I just cranked this out in the last hour. Updates aren't going to be extremely frequent, seeing as how I'm starting school next Wednesday. So wait for me to update, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I know it's been a while. I told you updates were going to take a long time, so hopefully you're not too angry.

Last time: Ryou took off his shirt and started wringing out the water. He wasn't looking up until he heard, "Hey, sexy. What are you up to?"

Ryou looked up from his wrinkled shirt into the face of what he assumed could only be what the locals called a "pimp."

"I'm sure you don't want to get into any trouble, so I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me alone." The man with the wife-beater, leather jacket, torn up jeans, and large steel-toed boots didn't move. In fact, he sat down on the bench next to Ryou.

"Well, little mister, you look like you're waiting for a good time. I could definitely show you a good time, you wanna join me?"

"Absolutely not. Please leave me alone."

"I don't think so, honey. I've been looking for someone like you. You're gorgeous. No breasts, but hey, I can deal with a cute little guy like you. Why don't you come on down to my place. Look, I can even pay you, good money too!"

"How dare you insinuate that I would ever sleep with someone as despicable as you. Go away!" Ryou stood up and went to walk back to Yugi, Joey, and Malik. The strange man moved to grab his arm, "Hey, I was asking nicely, but now I guess I'll—"

Ryou got angry. His eyes turned a dull white and it started to get windy. Yugi, who was still playing in the fountain, noticed the sudden change in weather and turned to look for Ryou, who was currently being dragged away by a strange-looking man. "Guys! Ryou's in trouble!"

The man suddenly let go of Ryou, as his skin became colder and painful to hold on to, "Dude, what did you just do? You're really unique, I bet old perverts would pay a fortune to have a turn with you." Ryou stood in front of him, unseeing, standing defensively.

"If you take one step closer to me, you will regret it."

"Are you sure, little man? You're awfully tiny. What could you possibly do to me?"

"Famous last words, buddy."

Yugi, Joey, and Malik ran to Ryou as he faced his opponent. Ryou held out his hand, palm facing the man. The wind that surrounded him gathered into a small sphere in his palm before striking out on its own, hitting the man in the chest. The strange man went flying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Ryou, oh my gosh, how could you do that? That was really cool, but how could you do that?" Yugi cried.

"Dude, that was awesome, man!" shouted Joey. "Malik, did you see that when Ryou—"

"Guys, I think we have a problem." Said Malik. Yugi and Joey turned to Malik as Ryou started turning into normal. Everyone walking on the street and everyone playing at the fountain was now motionless, mortified by what they just witnessed.

Ryou looked around. "Shit."

Meanwhile…

"Did you see what my look-alike did? What is he? Oh my fuck, I've got a huge boner. Can I go fuck him now, please?"

"Bakura, absolutely not. Didn't you see his magic? He has to be an angel, otherwise he would have decked the guy from the get-go." Chastised Seto. "Let's see what they do now, they just got caught using magic in public. This could be good for us."

"I don't want him to get in trouble, he looks so frightened." Bakura whined.

"He doesn't look frightened, he looks pissed off." Marik chimed in.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light surrounding the angels that consumed the entire area like a giant dome.

"Brace yourselves! We don't know what that is." Yami shouted out.

The white dome pulsated for a second, then vanished. At that moment, at least three mothers from the fountain ran up to Ryou, asking if he was alright after he punched that pervert, offering to call someone for him.

"Did they just do what I think they did?" said Seto, eyes uncharacteristically wide.

"Oh they sure did, Seto. They just altered the memories of about fifty people. You know what kind of power that takes?" Yami said, eyes glowing in pride of his little look-alike.

"High power. They must be grand angels.1" said Marik, licking his lips.

Bakura stood there drooling.

"Oh darling, I saw what that horrid man did to you, do you want us to call the cops?" the concerned ladies said continually.

"No, ma'am, I'm fine, just a little shaken up, no big deal. I have some friends here already to help me, thank you for your concern." Ryou said convincingly.

"Yes, we'll be able to help him get home no problem. In fact, our parents will be really worried about us. We better get going." Yugi piped in.

The ladies let them go without too much of a hassle, but immediately called the police, who later came and picked up our friendly neighborhood pimp.

The angels, shaken up by the feat of magic they just performed, decided that they all wanted to cool off before they go back to heaven and explain to the arch angels why they used so much magic for a simple business deal.

"You guys, come on, I just want to get out of here, let's go!" complained Yugi.

Malik said, "No prob, you guys. Hey, let's go eat, I'm starving. We never had anything to eat earlier." The hikaris, now completely dry, walked across the street to a café to buy sandwiches and coffee, not noticing the devils following them.

Inside the café, they sat in contemplation. "You guys, how are we going to get out of this? The arch angels will demote me, if not completely strip me wings!" said Ryou. "I completely compromised our mission; I lost control where I told you three not to. I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault, Ryou. That guy was a creep. You dealt with it pretty well, I would've beat the guy to a pulp." Said Joey.

"Thanks Joey, but I still feel bad…" Ryou sighed.

A voice from behind him said, "You shouldn't feel bad, you did what was appropriate."

Ryou turned and looked into bright red eyes. His gut dropped out from under him as his breath got shallow and his cheeks grew red. Staring into the deep red eyes, he felt his brain short-circuit.

While Ryou and Bakura stared at each other, the other six introduced themselves.

"What's your name, little ones? I am called Yami, these are my brothers, Seto and Marik. That growth over there is called Bakura." Yami glanced at the other two boys before ogling his chibi self with the crystal eyes.

Yugi stared into deep red eyes. "Ah, I'm Yugi, these are, Joey and Malik and Ryou. How do you do?"

"We're doing fine, thank you very much." Said Seto curtly. He was disappointed that there was not a carbon copy of him with the group, but he was intrigued by the blonde boy that was glaring at him and his brothers.

Malik immediately stood up next to his look-alike. "Where have you been my whole life?" he asked, leaning on a nearby table, openly staring at his taller counter-part.

Marik settled himself in between the legs of the angel before saying, "Waiting for you to show up, babe." Then he quickly leaned down and captured the lips of the hikari. The rest of the group stared at them in awe. While Yami, Bakura, and Seto looked on with envy, the six of them thought, "Damn, they move fast."

Seto looked at them, anxious to learn more about the blonde who sulked in the corner, looking suspiciously like a dog who was chastised by its master. "So, where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here."

Yugi panicked at Seto's question. Ryou was the one who fielded these questions, as he was the one to make up their stories for when they visited Earth, but he was still frozen by Bakura's eyes. Ryou smiled a little and turned his gaze to his hands which were twisting in his lap in nervousness.

Joey jumped in, "That's none of your business, freak."

Seto stared in astonishment at the shorter man. No one had ever had the audacity to insult him to his face. He felt an answering twitch in his pants. "I am only curious, puppy. How dare you insult me? Where did you get that kind of balls?"

"I was born with them, asshole. Don't call me 'puppy', that's demeaning."

"Oh, puppy learned big words. Impressive." Joey growled.

Bakura grinned, his little angel was so cute! He kept glancing at him under his bangs. Did he know how adorable he was, how coy? Bakura wanted to just drag him away and ravish him until he was mindlessly panting underneath him, wanted to taint that purity and mold him into a gorgeous little sex-addicted lover. With his new equipment at home, that would be no problem…he's getting ahead of himself, Ryou couldn't even look at him, much less have sex with him.

"So pretty boy, are you doing anything later?" Bakura crooned.

"Um…not really…we were just going to go back home…" Ryou choked out.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Bakura leaned in closer to Ryou, catching a whiff of clean cotton and fresh water.

"Actually, you guys, we do have to get going." Said Yugi abruptly. "Our parents are going to be really worried, they're going to want to know what happened at the fountain."

"Aww, there's no rush, little one. Why don't you stay for a while more?" Yami gently persuaded as he gazed into the angels eyes, using a little magical reinforcement.

"I guess staying for a while longer couldn't hurt…"

"Are you crazy, Yug? We've gotta leave. Malik is well on his way to getting a little action right here in the open." Urged Joey. Yugi looked over, and he was astonished to find Marik rolling his hips into Maliks, while his leg hooked over Marik's hip, grinding.

"Malik, that's enough, it's time to go!" shouted Yugi.

Malik looked over at them, eyes dazed and lips swollen. "But Yugi, I'm having so much fun. You know we'd never get to do this at home."

"Too bad! We have to leave now! Joey, get Ryou, we need to leave, now!" Yugi was panicking none too gracefully. He knocked over his coffee, throwing napkins at it, before grabbing Malik's arm, dragging him towards the door. "It's been really fun, guys, but we'll be in trouble if we don't leave soon."

"I don't think so." Said Bakura with a strange gleam in his eyes. Yugi really wished they hadn't chosen to sit in the back of the café where no one could watch them. "I've never met anyone I like as much as you angels."

Ryou looked at him, eyes wide as dinner plates. The four angels squeaked in unison, "What?"

"You're angels. It's pretty obvious. Ryou's reaction to the pervert out there was typical of a grand angel under stress. You were gorgeous by the way." Said Bakura.

"Wait…what…hold up, if you know we're angels, we are in so much trouble…" Yugi suddenly realized the horrible truth, "…if you knew we were angels, that means that you guys are…you're demons!"

"Yes, we are, Yugi, but we wouldn't hurt you." Yami quickly said, trying to make the fear leave Yugi's beautiful face. Yugi and Ryou froze in place, trying to think of how to get out of this situation, staring at Yami and Bakura. Joey already moved into a defensive position to protect them, while Malik moved behind him.

"Are you frickin' kidding me? I finally find a great guy that makes me hotter than a prairie fire, and he's a demon? This is just my luck. Now they're probably going to eat us. Torture is also a possibility." He grumbled.

"It would be my pleasure to torture you, Malik, but I'm not such a fan of you being in real pain. I'm thinking we can start off with simple handcuffs, maybe, then we can move to spanking, maybe some toys, then some bondage would be nice." Marik mused aloud. Malik stared at him before turning to his friends.

"You guys, have you ever noticed how much life likes to kick you in the balls whenever something good might happen?" he sighed dejectedly. Marik gulped, realizing that Malik was not object to his strange sexual practices, but was actually disappointed that he wouldn't be able to participate. Fate sucks.

"Malik, stop complaining, we have to go back. They could hurt us! Imagine what the arch angels will say now…we're dead!" said Ryou.

"But Ryou, what could a few hours do? Please, let's stay for a bit longer."

While the angels took to bickering, the demons did so as well. Where the angels were disagreeing, for once in their lives, the demon brothers all agreed on the preferred course of action. They stood and waited for the verdict from the angels.

"It's been really nice chatting with you, but you're dangerous, so we've gotta go." Yugi said diplomatically. "Good day." The angels casually turned, Malik's face scrunched up in disappointment, Ryou looking sheepish. Yugi tried to keep a straight face, but Yami could tell he was upset. Joey looked smug.

The angels turned to go when Yami shouted, "Wait!" The angels glanced back at the demons.

All they saw were the red pupils of the demons before their minds were ensnared, hypnotized by the depths of the eyes of their personal demon, lost in the swirling depths.

"You don't really want to go, do you? You want to come back home with us." Seto said casually, staring deeply into Joey's eyes. Joey didn't respond, but followed Seto's every move, never breaking eye contact.

"I can't wait to get him home. You don't think Malik will be really upset, do you?" said Marik, caressing Malik's long hair, enjoying his green eyes dazed and submissive.

"Probably not too much. He didn't really want to leave in the first place." Commented Yami, now cradling Yugi.

Bakura added, "The others will be really mad, though." Ryou was so adorable, mouth slightly open, breath slightly faster.

"Well, let's hurry." Said Seto. "There's no time like the present." The yami's sent the angels to sleep before picking them up bridal style. Yami quickly chanted the incantation to open a portal to the underworld. As the swirling vortex unfolded, Yami looked at Yugi's slumbering face, deep in thought.

Then the demons stepped through the portal and into hell, carrying their precious angels with them.

1: So, I'm trying to make up some power ladder in heaven. Right now I'm visualizing arch angels at the top, grand angels, intermediate angels, students, and newlyborns. I'll be back later with a good description of all of their duties.

Well, I hope you guys like the update! If you have any advice or constructive criticism, I'd be glad to hear it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
